


Scoundrel

by tamlane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Infidelity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie seems to think that if he’s going to betray his brother, he’s going to damn well enjoy it for all it’s worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoundrel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp_humpdrabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/) and originally posted [here](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/164583.html). (June 2014)

Charlie picks her up like it’s nothing and tosses her on the bed she shares with her husband. His brother. Angelina is a physically strong woman – has to be, in her line of work – but it’s nothing compared to a Charlie Weasley who’s got one thing on his mind. A Charlie Weasley who’s obviously out to see just how strong she is.

He's got less than a half hour to do it. If Angelina strains her ears, she can almost hear George whistling his same old slow, mournful tune in the shop below as he goes through his closing ritual. She can't do it, she decides suddenly, not again.

But before she can move, Charlie's holding her down with one hard, calloused hand around her throat. He shoves her red checkered housecoat aside and crams the other hand into the red silk knickers she purchased just for this, just for him. The seams protest noisily. "You're fucking soaked," he says with a twisted grin.

It's telling, perhaps, that her nails go to the arm working between her legs rather than the one endangering her air supply. They scrape uselessly against a patchwork of scabs and scars. His grin never falters, his fingers teasing slowly now that they've found their prize.

Fred would have been playful in bed, she knows it. With George she only ever feels his guilt, his resentful desperation. At first, that’s what she thought she'd get from Charlie, too, but she didn't. Charlie seems to think that if he’s going to betray his brother, he’s going to damn well enjoy it for all it’s worth. And the more she bites and scratches, the more he enjoys it.

Apparently she's not scratching hard enough yet because once his fingers are well slicked, he slips them downwards with a half-wink.

"Not there," she growls.

He laughs at her, his hand moving from her throat to grasp a handful of hair. He pins her with his significant body weight. "Anywhere I want, sweetheart," he purrs into her ear. "Any-damn-where I want. You know that."

Angelina bucks and struggles. She even manages a kick that makes Charlie grunt, but only because his greater efforts are going towards ripping those knickers off her, getting his own trousers unfastened. They're barely pushed around his thighs before he's immobilized her again, her wrists on fire in his grip. His knees wrench hers apart.

"Go on," he says with a chuckle. "Try that business again." He lines himself up and slides back and forth, teasing her. "Go on."

"You're a scoundrel, Charlie Weasley," she pants, defeated.

"Mmm." He eases inside with measured thrusts. "And you're an angel."


End file.
